1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new amylase inhibitor called Amylostatin-A and also it relates to its production by fermentation, as well as to methods for recovery and purification thereof. It also embraces therapeutical applications thereof for the regulation of lipid metabolism disorders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amylase inhibitors are known to be useful as biochemical reagents for various biological experiments and chemical assays and as therapeutical medicines for corpulence.
Since an amylase inhibitor was found in germinated buckwheat, it has been investigated in wheat, rye, sorghums and resting potato tubers although its production by microorganisms has been only limitedly reported.
Heretofore, Nojirimycin which is a kind of amino sugar and has been recently reported by T. Niwa et al (Agr. Biol. Chem., 34. 966 (1970) ) and a peptide-like substance which has been reported by S. Ueda et al (Agr. Biol. Chem., 37, 2025 (1973) ) are the only known amylase inhibitors produced from microbial sources. These two substances with antibiotic properties have been obtained from the cultured broth of certain species of Streptomyces. However, both production yields and amylase inhibitory activities thereof are extremely low and not suitable for industrial purposes.